


Mickey's Interlude

by hellostarlight20



Series: The Adventures of Bad Wolf and the TARDIS...and their Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Mickey and the TARDIS did while Rose and the Doctor <b>talked</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Interlude

Mickey loitered in the doorway just outside the command area. He didn’t hear anything, but as a sign, that could go either way. Very carefully, he peeked around the corner but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The Doctor stared at Rose. Yup, perfectly normal.  
Rose stretched her arms high in the air and grinned happily at the Doctor. Also perfectly normal.

He sighed. “Another lover’s spat eh?”

Frowning, he turned back around. Mickey wasn’t certain who he spoke to, himself, the TARDIS, or both. But hey, any ship that piloted her/itself because Rose opened her/its heart and simply asked had to be at least somewhat sentient. Yeah?

He stepped forward and sighed. He looked back at the command room, or whatever the Doctor called it, then ahead. Or was it left? Was he supposed to turn left?

“Nope. Lost,” he admitted. Then held up a finger. “Don’t go tellin’ the Doctor now, you hear? Just…could you point me in the direction of the kitchen? Fightin’ off killer robot clocks and seeing your best mate _fade_ in front of you makes you a bit peckish. Ya know?”

A light brightened down the corridor. Mickey looked around, eying the walls and ceiling for a moment. But hey, _not_ the strangest thing he’d seen in his life.

“Thanks.” He started in the direction the ship indicated. “Then how about that killer game room from earlier? I bet you have all the Halo games, yeah? Wanna team up?”

Again a light brightened then dimed then resumed its normal soft glow.

“Excellent.” He nodded and followed the ship’s guidance toward the kitchen. He really wanted a slice of pizza. And he could use a pint. Did the Doctor travel with alcohol?

“And if you could just keep us hidden until the fireworks stop between ‘em?” With a wide grin Mickey turned into the kitchen. “That’d be great. Who needs to see their lover’s quarrel? I think it’s safer with Halo.”

The TARDIS, it seemed, agreed. And after he ate, the pizza was fresh and hot just as he liked and the lager went down smooth, the TARDIS and Mickey spent hours defeating the Flood.

He must’ve crashed on the couch, after their epic defeat of the Flood, because next thing Mickey knew, the Doctor shook him awake.

“Get to bed, Mickey,” he said. “We’ll go someplace new tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey scrubbed his hand over his face and the top of his head. “Not the smoke signal I expected.”

“Eh?” The Doctor asked, his left eyebrow high on his forehead.

Mickey shook his head. He scrutinized the Doctor, but all looked well. Mickey wondered what happened when he and Rose _talked_. And how much actual talking was actually accomplished. He opened his mouth and almost made the mistake of all mistakes. He almost asked how the Doctor and Rose were, if they settled their lover’s spat.

Thankfully, he remembered to keep his mouth shut just in time. Asking didn’t go with his very solemn vow not to be involved.

“Night, boss.” Mickey turned for the door, turned right. Stopped. Sighed. “All right, which way?”

“Left then right then two—”

“Wasn’t askin’ you,” Mickey shouted as he moved in the direction of the lights.

He missed the Doctor’s look of stone-cold shock. And the spluttering, Mickey missed the spluttering. Shame, The TARDIS thought. He’d have loved the Doctor’s spluttering.


End file.
